


A Spark of Life

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: "Don't you think it'll befunif we get married?"





	A Spark of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015. I don't own PAF.

She laughed too loudly and talked too fast; he spoke slowly, never wasting words. She mocked everyone mercilessly, relentlessly; he hated to be made fun of, especially by her. She could make light of even the most serious of circumstances and elicit a smile from even the most sombre of people (himself included, although he disliked admitting it).

Willem had no idea how they even got along.

Perhaps because they’re equally headstrong in different ways—she with her fiery hotheadedness, he in his uncompromising, brooding silence. Perhaps because they completed each other: his gravitas and her levity. Perhaps because of Fate, or a cosmological coincidence, Rere had said; but she was the one who believed in things whimsical and capricious, not he.

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. He never really knew why.  He was never even sure if she’s serious about him until one New Year’s eve she proposed.

“Don’t you think it’ll be fun—” her voice rose above the sound of explosions and people talking, “—it’ll be fun if we get married?”

“What?”

Rere frowned. “Something wrong with your hearing, old man?”

She threw her head back and cackled. “I know you’re old, but not that old, c'mon.”

“Fireworks,” he yelled above the cacophony of sounds around them. He’s got used to her teasing him like that, after learning that her obnoxious, boisterous laughter was her signal of a certain level of closeness: one that allowed her to demand to be heard.

“I say,” she barked in return, “it will be fun if we get married!”

“Huh.”

He scrutinised her face, trying to find any indication that she’s pulling a joke at him, and could not. She was grinning, bright-eyed, but her excitement was genuine.

So she was serious. But then again, this was _Rengganis_.

“I don’t know, Re.” He shrugged. “I’m old.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

“Why don’t you find a younger man who will be around longer for you to tease, then.”

“Hah!” She laughed. “They won’t be as fun as you.”

“Hm,” he gave a non-committal grunt and returned his gaze to the sky.

“Oi!" She yanked at his collar, forcing his eyes to meet hers again. He almost choked, thanks to their height difference. “We’re not finished yet!”

“We’re gonna miss the fireworks like this, Re.”

“I don’t care.”

“You’re the one who dragged me here.” God, she’s insufferable.

“You haven’t answered me,” she insisted.

There was a glint of something bright and lively in her eyes. Something that he could never quite name, but was so characteristically hers. Something brisk and light, yet also captivating and compelling. There was something—a spark of life he couldn’t imagine living without.

Perhaps it’s all it would take to explain all the perhaps and answer all the why.

“Yes,” he said, slowly and solemnly, well aware that he’s committing himself to a force of nature. “Yes.”


End file.
